Maldita sea la escuela
by Mena A'Sakura
Summary: Saben, ser adolescente a veces... te hace querer estar muerta, esta historia es el típico romance de estudiantes, Sexo, Drogas, y MUCHO Rock'n'Roll cuidado con el dialogo
1. Comienzo

Debo pedirles disculpas, me descuide y una ''amiga'' entro a mi cuenta y borro los 2 últimos fics que había creado, pero tranquilos, ya me encargue de eso, les traigo mi nuevo fic con todo y descripción:

La escuela: Se trate de una historia de romance entre2 estudiantes, amistades, rencores y peleas entre las ''populares'' y los ''impopulares''

Personajes: (son muchos así que solo diré los principales) Inoue Orihime, ella es la típica chica invisible del cole, aunque su autoestima esta en el suelo es la primera en ayudar cuando alguien está en problemas, por eso es querida entre los chicos/as de bajo perfil en la escuela, aunque el objeto de burla de las populares. Ella es fanática del Jazz.

Ulquiorra Schiffer: el metalero recién transferido de su otra escuela que pronto cobra popularidad entre las chicas puesto que es muy apuesto y toca la guitarra eléctrica muy bien. Además de ser algo serio y asexuado (que el sexo o noviazgo no está metido en sus intereses) suele ser muy amable con todos tenga la posición que tenga en el cole.

* * *

><p>*Notas personales*<p>

H-hola, mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, tengo 16 años y estudio en el internado SDA, bueno, si están leyendo esto querrán saber acerca de mi vida escolar, que en realidad es… horrible, en primer lugar porque no soy la chica más popular del sitio, más bien soy como me llaman las demás… una loser, suelen sacar a relucir hasta el más insignificante de mis defectos y me avergüenzan en publico. Me suelen llamar io, que son mis iniciales aunque ellas lo hacen sonar con un tono de asco, como si dijeras iiuu.

_*flashback*_

_Esa tarde de clases la rodearon las chicas populares y empezaron con sus crueles burlas sobre el tama_ño _de sus pechos y su forma un poco anticuada de vestir, después la tumbaron y amarraron, la cargaron y empezaron a cantar *we are the champions*, toda la escuela observo aquello y por las próximas semanas se seguirían riendo de aquello, le tiraron huevos y harina encima, ella decidió que callar sería la mejor opción si quería ahorrarse problemas, la sacaron y serraron la puerta para que no entrara, le gritaron loser y se marcharon muertos de risa, y como la escuela es un internado y no se puede ir a las habitaciones en horas de clase se quedo 3 horas sentada en el patio hasta que tocaron para recreo. Vergüenza 1000 y algo, autoestima 0. _

_*fin del flashback*_

Bueno todo comenzó cuando llegue a esta escuela, fue un simple accidente, tenía una malteada de chocolate en la mano cuando pasaba por ahí Ichigo, el líder del equipo de baloncesto el cual hasta hace un par de meses me gustaba y me distraje viéndolo pero por estúpida no pare de caminar, justamente por ahí también pasaba Yashiro, una líder de porristas exageradamente mala y a diferencia de mi… ella es perfecta, en fin accidentalmente choque con ella y la malteada se derramo sobre nosotras, todos los presentes se echaron a reír a carcajadas, incluyendo a Ichigo, y desde entonces ella me odia y no solo ella abusa de mi, son todas las chicas populares que lo hacen.

Para mi consuelo tengo mi grupo de amigas, Rukia y Nell que son mis compañeras de habitación y las otras víctimas de las abogadas del diablo, también están Urio, Ichigo y Sado que nos llevamos muy bien, la escuela es así, para las chicas si no eres presumida, económicamente estable o rica, con ropa de marca y descubierta, ''promiscua'' por no decir puta, entonces eres una loser o una impopular, para los chicos si no eres musculoso, buscapleitos, grosero, estúpido y que folla un par de veces por día, entonces eres un loser o impopular, es la ley del más fuerte, Yashiro siempre dice: *en la escuela sobreviven los fuertes, los débiles no deben heredar la tierra*

…Saben, dicen los profesores que quienes somos en la escuela es un reflejo de quien seremos en el futuro, …a sinceridad espero que no sea verdad, no solo por mi sino por los demás chicos/as que son como yo, algo es seguro en la escuela, si eres diferente vas a sufrir mucho.

**en otro lugar**

Mi nombre es Ulquiorra Schiffer, pero pueden llamarme us, así me dicen mis amigos, mi vida es colar es estable o eso creo, me suelo llevar bien con todos, aunque al principio no era así, antes de ser el seguro, musculoso y sexi según las chicas chico de 17 años, era el inseguro, callado y tímido chico de 14 años, en ese entonces era un chico aficionado a los juegos de video y la astronomía, casi un ''nerd'', era la victima de las burlas y abusos de todo el equipo de futbol americano de la escuela, no me bastaba con un padre alcohólico que para mi desgracia era peor que aquellos malditos futbolistas.

Mi papa era alcohólico,… y siempre me golpeaba o discutía con mama, no tenía una habitación propia así que me arrinconaba en una esquina y me tapaba los oídos con las manos, esconderme en mi vacio y pequeño mundo era la única forma en que podía escapar, no podía descansar.

Un día fui a una tienda a comprar unos materiales para un trabajo, tenía tiempo de sobra así que me pare a ver una tienda de música, entre Cd's me detuve en el área de rock y metal, me pareció muy interesante, me detuve a mirar el poster de una banda de metal que me atrajo instantáneamente, Metallica, decía que antes el guitarrista Kirk Hammett pasaba por momentos difíciles y que cuando se sentía triste se colocaba sus audífonos y escapaba al mundo de la música, así que lo intente, se sentía como si todo a mi alrededor hubiera desaparecido, la canción era fade to black, esa banda le cantaba a los heridos, a los que estamos solos, le gritaban a aquellos que fingían ser alguien que no son, a esos que estaban equivocados, como los chicos que me golpeaban, ellos le gritaban a lo injusto, a lo absurdo, y describían exactamente como me sentía, ellos me salvaron, el tiempo paso volando, me enamore de ese género, descubrí cientos de excelentes canciones y bandas que me cautivaron por completo, slipknot, guns n roses, aerosmith, 30 secons to mars, murderdolls, underoath, iron maiden, ozzy osbourne etc.

Compre varios discos y unos audífonos, y los grave en mi laptop, esa noche papa llego borracho y como de costumbre empezó a discutir con mama, me acosté en mi cama, me puse mis audífonos y subí la música a todo volumen, no escuchaba nada más que la música, me llego la emoción y por primera vez en muchos años me sentí feliz. Después de eso empecé a hacer ejercicio, me fui volviendo más confiado, me dieron… más bien me robaron mi primer beso, y fui ganando respeto entre los demás pero siempre sentí que algo me faltaba.

Era una tarde de lluvia, mi papa estaba quien sabe dónde y yo no tenía como entrar a casa, deje mi mochila a un lado de la puerta y me puse a caminar, la verdad no se cuanto tiempo pase caminando bajo la lluvia, el punto es que tropecé con algo y me caí lo que me despertó, al levantarme me di vuelta y me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida, había tropezado con el mástil de una guitarra, estaba atorada debajo de unas fundas de basura, y después de jalar un rato la saque de golpe volviéndome a caer, era una acústica de color negro, no llevaba el sello de alguna compañía que la identificara, me quede un buen rato a ver si alguien venia por ella pero nadie lo hiso, fue amor a primera vista, opte por llevármela a casa, practique mucho y me volví muy talentoso, nunca tome clases de guitarra, aprendí yo solito =3, entonces lo entendí, trabaje en trabajos de medio tiempo y me compre mi primera guitarra eléctrica, una Fender Stratocaster de color negro y blanco, en secreto hice mi maleta, tome mis guitarras y escape de casa, me mude en un apartamento con mis amigos Grimmjow que era guitarrista también, Stark que era bajista y canta muy bien, y Nnoritra que era baterista y tuerto, ellos 3 pasaron por situaciones parecidas y los 3 huimos de casa. Solo deje una nota encima de mi cama: lo siento papa, no me dejaste opción.

Esa noche en que escape, los 4 tomamos la decisión de nuestras vidas, terminaríamos nuestros estudios, nos iríamos de la ciudad, y juntos los 4, viviríamos de nuestra música.

**actualidad**

6:30 am

A diferencia de las rutinarias mañanas de todos los días, hoy todos estaban más despiertos que nunca, estaban tensos, desayunaron muy poco antes de abordar el autobús, hoy es un día triste, la escuela donde estudian escogerá a un grupo de estudiantes que serán transferidos a otra escuela y en ocasiones a un internado, ellos llevaban conociéndose desde niños, y desde hace 4 años vivían juntos además de ser una banda de Rock, eran hermanos y no podían separarse, el autobús escolar estaba completamente en silencio, debes en cuando se escuchaba un leve murmullo.

El estaba sentado mirando hacia la ventana, se le notaba en la cara, no solo a él sino a todos los estudiantes, angustia, así que hiso lo mejor que podía hacer, se coloco sus audífonos y subió el mp3 a todo volumen.

-Grimmjow despiértame cuando lleguemos-

-pero ya llegamos-

-Carajo- ahí estaba, la HM high school, es una simple escuela llena de estudiantes buenos y malos, no era la gran cosa pero daban buenas clases y ofrecían buenas becas a escuelas, internados y universidades prestigiosas como era el caso de hoy, al llegar les dijeron a todos que fueran al gimnasio.

-Bien creo que son todos- dijo un profesor.

-Los estudiantes que mencione a continuación pasen al frente-

Se escuchaba los suspiros de desanime entre los estudiantes según los iban llamando, las amistades que se hacen en la escuela son para toda la vida y al momento de separarse siempre es muy triste, finalmente empezaron a mencionar a los internados comenzando por el SDA, y no tardaron en mencionar a Grimmjow, a lo que los chicos se pusieron tristes, después mencionaron a Nnoritra, un par de estudiantes después mencionaron a Stark y a otro par después a Ulquiorra que ya tenía el corazón en la boca, después de un largo discurso de esos que solo el director sabe dar, les ordenaron a todos los que iban a ser transferidos que se marcharan a hacer las maletas.

-¡Dios eso ha sido horrible!- Grito Grimmjow.

-Nos mudaremos, y para el colmo a un internado-

-Tratemos de ser optimistas Nnoritra ¿Dónde se supone que ensayaremos?-

-No lo sé Stark pero ya veremos, no puede ser tan malo-

-Si un sitio lleno de hijos de papi y mami, es un internado ''prestigioso'' según el folleto-

-Bueno, mañana veremos-

* * *

><p>¡Que tal! Un comentario Porfa =3<p> 


	2. Aquella canción

¡Hola! Llego el segundo capítulo de este fic, gracias por sus reviews, su paciencia y apoyo =).

Maldita sea la escuela, capitulo 2: Aquella canción

Hoy es un día lluvioso, justo el día en que los estudiantes del internado SDA entran a clases, son muchas las emociones que se sienten cuando te reencuentras con un amigo que no has visto en mucho tiempo, claro que para algunas personas no es el caso o no del todo, por ejemplo no han pasado ni 5 minutos desde que los chicos llegaron, solo se pararon en la puerta y lo primero que dijo el negativo Nnoritra fue *esta escuela está llena de idiotas*

Orihime se bajo con su notable inseguridad del autobús, sabía que Yashiro debía haber llegado y por lo tanto quería estar lo más pronto posible con alguna de sus amigas, cuando están en grupo es mucho más difícil que las molesten, se detuvo en la puerta, ese internado era del tamaño de un pueblo, era abrumador mas a la hora de entrada con todos esos estudiantes entrando, y empezando a caminar se le atraviesa este pie haciendo que callera al suelo.

-Fíjate- dijo Yashiro mientras su ''club de seguidoras'' se reían, *y esto es solo el comienzo* pensó a sus adentros, ella nunca tuvo suerte con nadie, ni con los chicos, gracias a la segunda vida que le han creado algunas estudiantes, nunca ha besado, es virgen (lo que es bueno supongo), y tiene un serio problema de inseguridad, mientras recogía algunos libros que se le cayeron, noto que alguien se paro detrás de ella y extendiéndole la mano la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿estás bien?-

-Esto… creo que si-

-Este es tuyo ¿no?- dijo pasándole uno de los libros que se le cayeron.

-Sí, gracias-

-Bueno, nos vemos- dijo volviendo a tomar el equipaje que llevaba

El era un chico tamaño promedio, no debía tener más de 17 años, su cabello era negro y hasta los hombros, combinando a la perfección con sus ojos verdes y su piel blanca, vestía una playera de AC/DC (una banda) de color negro, unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro también, unas botas estilo militar, y una pulsera de pinchos.

*que amable para ser un rockero* pensó.

Ulquiorra se dirigió algo incomodo a donde sus compañeros, a donde se dirigía atraía la mirada de muchas estudiantes y algunas de otros chicos con moral dudosa, no estaba acostumbrado ya que en su antigua escuela todos se conocían.

*¿Por qué carajo todas se visten de una forma tan ''expuesta''?* pensó a sus adentros.

*es una escuela de ricos o algo así, ¿no deberían ser más educadas?

Se paro frente a la máquina de sodas a comprar una, total era un lugar enorme y se había pasado la mañana entera recorriéndolo, se sentó en un banco y se coloco sus audífonos. Observo algo decepcionado los chicos y chicas de la escuela, demasiados engreídos y superficiales.

*Ella es puta, ella es puta, ella también…* pensó.

-Ulquiorra creo que de deberíamos ir a resolver el asunto- dijo Grimmjow que pasaba por ahí.

-¿lo notaste?-

-Sí, esta escuela da asco-

-Que raro, a ti es a quien más le gusta follar-

-¡Ulquiorra!-

-Ya vámonos-

Se paro y fueron a buscar a Stark y Nnoritra, se dirigían a la oficina del director. Después de esperar unos minutos los llamaron a entrar. No estaban muy emocionados por lo que Iván a pedirle, mientras caminaban se escuchaba rumores de que el director era el demonio encarnado.

El director Barragan, era un anciano de 80 años, aunque era un vejestorio tenía mucha fuerza y vitalidad dentro de él, fue un hombre que lucho bastante y hoy en día una de las personas más ricas de todo el mundo. Aunque desde que murió su esposa en un accidente se había vuelto un hombre muy amargado.

-Bueno jóvenes, soy el director Barragan, en que puedo ayudarles-

*este tipo es un fósil* pensó Ulquiorra, -Bueno verá usted…- dijo acercándose un poco, -Somos una banda y como tal necesitamos un lugar para ensayar, ¿nos daría permiso y tal vez un lugar exacto donde podamos?

-Ummm, no-

-Oh por favor-

-Ya dije chicos, márchense- ellos, con total cara de decepción, se miraron unos a otros y se dieron vuelta cuando el director noto algo que le trajo cientos de recuerdos de su juventud, algo que hace décadas que no veía, que creía perdido en el pasado.

-¡Espera tú!- dijo señalando a Ulquiorra.

-esto… ¿a mí?-

-Si a ti, esa plumilla de guitarra que cuelga de tu collar, si mis ojos no me engañan, ¿no son de las que se vendían en los conciertos de Jimmy Hendrix?- Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujo en el rostro de Barragan.

-Así es, ¿era usted fan del gran Jimmy?-

-Hijo, yo no podía dormir sin escuchar una de sus canciones-

-Pues creo que debería tener esto- bajo su mochila y abriéndola, saco uno de esos discos de antes, de esos enormes que se ven en películas viejas y que casi no aparecen hoy en día.

-Vera, los conseguí en una subasta a bajo precio porque casi nadie sabía quién era, y como no tengo uno de esos tocadiscos antiguos y creo que usted si, se lo cambio de un sitio donde ensayar -

-Ummm, no acostumbro hacer esto, hay un pequeño teatro que no usamos, está siguiendo el sendero del bosque, es suyo, pero cuídenlo-

- ¡¿en sería? ¡Gracias!-

-Escucha, de verdad creía que todos los jóvenes de ahora solo escuchaban esa música tan vulgar de hoy en día-

-es algo lamentable-

-pero motiva ver que todavía hay chicos que aprecian la buena música, me recuerdas a mí de joven, llegue a ir a uno de sus conciertos-

-Es un honor encontrar a alguien que tuvo la oportunidad de verlo en directo-

-Fue ese último concierto antes de su muerte, tuve mucha suerte, fue ahí donde conocí a mi difunta esposa-

-Mis condolencias director-

Cuando ellos se marcharon, Barragan, debilitado por lo años, se levanto de su silla tembloroso, observó como las arrugas cubrían toda su piel, había vivido tanto, tomo el disco con lentitud y se dirigió a la mesa, lo coloco despacio en ese tocadiscos que hace tanto que no usaba, rogando porque todavía funcionara, lo encendió y de pronto sonó aquel solo de guitarra que solo Hendrix sabía hacer, esa canción que toco en aquel ultimo concierto, esa canción que hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba, sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

-Elena… como quisiera que estuvieras escuchando esto conmigo-

***en otro lugar***

Los chicos se pasaron el día llevando discretamente los instrumentos, amplificadores y todo ese frustrante montón de cables del auto hacia el teatro, era estresante y mañana era el primer día de clases así que era ahora o nunca, limpiaron el teatro que ni asientos tenía y al terminar ya eran las 6:00 pm.

-Saben, estoy cansado, pero tengo muchas ganas de rockear un rato- dijo Nnoritra.

-Es cierto, que tal ensayemos un rato antes de ir a cenar- dijo Stark.

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo Ulquiorra tomando su guitarra eléctrica.

-Decidido, a tocar- dijo Grimmjow emocionado.

Creían que no se escucharía mucho, CREÍAN, se escuchaba en casi toda la escuela y donde no se sentía, las paredes del teatro vibraban y este se llenaba cada vez mas de estudiantes disfrutando hasta lo que comenzó como un ''ensayito'', al terminar la primera canción más de la mitad de la escuela estaba ahí, y todos gritaban por otra canción.

Stark miro a Ulquiorra indicándole que darían su primer concierto, el sonrió con un rostro algo perverso y empezó a tocar, (Somewhere i belong-linking park, a day to remember - the downfall of us all, y al final Before i forget-Slipknot siendo esta la que mas gusto)

Al final, mientras los estudiantes se marchaban comentando positivamente sobre lo ocurrido ellos se sentaron al borde del escenario, estaban tan exhaustos que apenas tenían fuerzas para respirar.

-Chicos… estoy asustado- dijo Grimmjow entre jadeos que se le notaba algo pálido.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Nnoritra

-Ulquiorra esta sonriendo, y me asusta-

-No seas idiota- dijo parándose.

-Tomemos una ducha y vallamos a cenar-

*0o0o0*

Está lloviendo, tanto como si no hubiera un mañana, todavía quedaba algo de sol, la cafetería estaba serrada por lo que los estudiantes se habían ido molestos y hambrientos a sus habitaciones, la gran mayoría de ellos se habían ido, ahí estaba ella, sentada en el solitario pasillo de atrás, que daba vista al patio de atrás, por alguna razón nunca había nadie ahí, aunque a ella le gustaba, era silencioso y tranquilo, siempre iba allí a aclarar sus ideas.

La llegada a la escuela no es lo más alentador para Orihime, si no todo lo contrario, realmente no quería estar en ese lugar, ser el hazme reír de todos no es nada fácil, al ser una estudiante con problemas de autoestima y timidez, las probabilidades no están a su favor.

*Tranquila Orihime, es solo la escuela, con algo de suerte lo superaras* pensó a sus adentros.

*Pero es que…* una oleada de malos recuerdos arraso su cabeza.*Yo nunca… eh tenido suerte*

Una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla secándola rápidamente, no sirvió de mucho, estaba llorando, lloraba sabía exactamente lo que pasaría los próximos 9 meses de tortura mental, esos 9 meses de estresantes clases, de sentirse ahogada de clase en clase.

-¿Por qué lloras?- dijo aquel chico de tés pálida pasándole un pasándole un pañuelo. Ella lo tomo con algo de desconfianza en su mirada.

-¿Cómo llegaste así de repente?-

-Mi horóscopo dice que soy discreto-

-¿y que buscas aquí?-

-Algo de silencio, esta escuela parece de locos, ¿y tú que haces aquí?-

-Bueno, lo mismo que tú-

-Mi nombre es Ulquiorra ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Orihime, eres nuevo ¿no?-

-¿se nota mucho?-

-Un poco, es que es extraño ver a alguien diferente-

-¿Diferente como ¬¬?-

-Es que creo que no hay rockeros en esta escuela, exceptuando a los chicos de aquel concierto, ¿Quiénes serán? Creo que les agradarías-

-… Esto… creo que te estás refiriendo a mí- *¿no es un poco obvio?* pensó.

-¡¿eres uno de ellos?-

-si soy el guitarrista- *ella es del tipo inocente, que agradable a diferencia de las chicas de esta escuela*

Ella lo miro con una mescla de susto y confusión, dentro de su cabeza empezó una batalla moral, y Ulquiorra sabía exactamente lo que ella iba a preguntar a continuación.

-Adelante pregunta lo que quieras-

-Ok, por casualidad eres sata…-

-¡Porque todos asumen siempre eso, a que crees que me dedico ¿a degollar gallinas? ¡Ni siquiera soy de noruega!-

-Jajaja perdón, perdón es que no se mucho de esa cultura, en si ¿Qué tiene que ver noruega en eso?-

-Ya sabes es de donde viene el Black metal-

-¿Black que?-

-Black Metal, ya sabes esa rama ''oscura'' del heavy metal, en lo personal no me gusta-

-¿Qué es Heavy metal?- esa pregunta lo dejo algo perplejo, ahora la batalla moral la libraba él.

-¿no sabes lo que es?-

-¡ah claro! ¿No es esa música gritona y fuerte?-

-… Eso es Deaht Metal Orihime-

-¿pero no es todo lo mismo?-

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par antes de echarle una mirada ligeramente fría y cruel.

-… ¿te ofendí?- *la cague* pensó nerviosa.

-No sabes cuánto muñeca-

-Oye perdón, no fue mi intención es que no sé nada sobre eso, enséñame- ella le lanzo una sonrisa de esas pequeñas pero que se te meten por los ojos. El no era del tipo muy alegre y no le gustaba conversar mucho pero como llevaban rato hablando y empezaba a agradarle pensó *¿Por qué no?*

-Está bien- ella se puso atenta como si fuera a estudiar.

-Para empezar, ¿Qué bandas de rock escuchas?-

-Estem… hoy fue la primera vez-

-Wow, bueno empecemos desde 0- dijo sacando su mp3 y sus audífonos.

Para Orihime los próximos 30 minutos fueron de los mejores que había vivido en mucho tiempo, le fue explicando poco a poco desde el blues (las raíces del rock y el metal) pasando por black sabbath (considerada la primera banda de metal) hasta el surgimiento de las ramas del metal etc. Sabía por el ligero continuo movimiento de sus piernas y cabezas al ritmo de la música que le estaba gustando además de esa sonrisa de drogadicto que ponemos todos las primeras veces que experimentamos con esa música.

-Ese es Axl Rose en la actualidad ¿Por qué se daño tanto? Pobrecito-

-Dijeron que tenía problemas de depresión y yo creo que es cierto por como actuaba, pero no soy psicólogo ni nada de eso-

-Que Pena-

-Oye son las nueve de la noche, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir-

-Sí, ¿mañana me sigues enseñando? Esto me ha encantado- dijo parándose.

-Te invito a un concierto de Slayer el viernes-

-¡claro que voy!-

-Bueno adiós, y Orihime-

-¿si dime?-

-Pareces una chica especial y eso me agrada, no cambies- dijo guiñándole el ojo en señal de simpatía.

Ella se sonrojo algo impresionada. –Sí, gracias- y se marchó.

Que hay fanficheros? Un poco tarde pero aquí está el cap 2, gracias por comentar \m/


	3. every rose has its thorn

¡Hola! Capitulo 3 arriba, por título pondré desde ahora títulos de canciones que me gustan y que van excelente con el cap.

El aula estaba como siempre, llena de estudiantes conversando sobre lo emocionados que estaban por el primer día de clases, quien sería el profesor de este año, o quién sería el nuevo novio de Yashiro, en esa escuela los hombres eran prácticamente iguales y no había quien le dijera que no, el tema que predominaba era el siguiente, ¿Quiénes eran los chicos que tocaron ayer en la tarde?

De pronto se abrió la puerta, era obvio que era un chico nuevo, cabello negro y penetrantes ojos verdes, tomo asiento y saco un libro, nadie lo dudaba, era uno de ellos. Fue entonces cuando llego la cereza del pastel, Ryulli Yashiro, se sorprendió al notar que nadie noto su llegada, al entrar al aula noto la presencia del chico, sonrió con cierto toque de perversión en su mirada y tomo asiento, ella era eficiente y calculadora por naturaleza.

Entonces llego Orihime, a la cual como de costumbre nadie noto su presencia además de sus amigas, estas como de costumbre se les acercó para hablar con ella, Nell, Rukia, y Halibell.

-Hime, ¿sabes quién es?-

-¿él? Si es un amigo mío-

-¡¿en serio? ¿Cómo se llama?, no, no, no, PRESENTALOSNO-

Ella miro hacía donde se encontraba, recorrió el aula con los ojos, se paralizo al notar que Yashiro la estaba mirando de una forma no muy amable, le llego a la mente el hecho de cómo reaccionarían los demás ignorantes, digo, estudiantes.

-No puedo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¿viste la cara de Yashiro? ¡Me arrancara la cabeza!-

-Hola Orihime- dijo el chico

-¡Ah!, hola Ulquiorra- _joder que susto._

-Creo que nos tocara clase juntos-

-Si es emocionante, quisiera presentarte a mis amigas, ellas son Nell, Rukia, y Halibell-

-Es un placer-

Entonces los estudiantes que estaban afuera fueron ordenados a entrar incluyendo a Ichigo por el profesor.

-Mejor hablamos más tarde-

-Claro-

Todos tomaron asiento mientras el profesor empezó a hablar de quién era y un montón de cosas que a nadie le interesa, parecía que los estudiantes iban a dormirse cuando el profesor anuncio algo que a todos los estudiantes suele traumar, EXAMEN DIAGNOSTICO.

-Saquen sus lápices, este pequeño examen valdrá la mitad de su calificación de este mes-

Se escuchaban claramente los suspiros de desacuerdo y las quejas conforme pasaban los exámenes, aunque al profesor no parecía importarle en absoluto.

_Ummm, esta sencillo- _pensó ulquiorra, que no tardo mucho en completarlo, miro a la derecha y se percato de lo nervioso que se veía el peli naranja, lo ignoro por completo, o por lo menos trató, se sentía incomodo bajo la mirada suplicante del chico, sucumbió y lo miro fríamente, él le dijo con los labios:

_Te pagare si me llenas el examen-_

_¿Cuánto?-_

_Ya veras, me lo agradecerás.- _

_**Bueno… necesito cambiarle las cuerdas a mi guitarra.**__ Pesó _

Y aunque dudoso al principio le indico que intercambiaran exámenes, no le agradaba la idea de hacer trampa, y mucho menos con un chico que no conocía, pero cuando hay necesidad se llega hasta a comer tierra, lo sabe por experiencia propia y no, no es que haya llegado a ese extremo, al terminar los exámenes, ya era hora del receso, el aire abrumador del sitio lo tenía agobiado, pero la tortura mental no acaba.

-Oye espera- dijo Ichigo llamándolo.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo mirándolo fríamente a lo que Ichigo se sintió algo intimidado.

-Quería darte las gracias-

-¿por lo del examen? No fue la gran cosa-

-No digas que no, porque si lo fue, soy Ichigo Kurozaki, ¿y tu cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Ulquiorra Cifer, es un placer- _o eso creo…_

-Bueno, prometí que te pagaría así que acompáñame a la cafetería y te explicare el procedimiento-

_Bueno, algo sacare de esto- _miro de arriba abajo al peli naranja. –_Además, no parece un mal tipo, ni siquiera tiene la cara de idiota d la mayoría de los chicos de esta escuela._

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo una chica de ropa semidesnuda se le abalanzo a los brazos.

-¡Ichigo-kun!-

-¡Isumy hola! Recuerda que soy novio de Rukia así que no te me abalances de esa forma-

-Ichigo malo- dijo haciendo un puchero –Bueno, a lo que vine, necesito un par de labiales para la próxima semana, claro si no estás muy cargado-

-Esta semana he tenido poca clientela, llegaran más o menos el miércoles-

-De acuerdo, aquí tienes- dijo entregándole una cantidad de dinero. –Oye ¿y quién es tu amigo?-

-El es Ulquiorra, mi nuevo cliente-

-¿Ulquiorra eh? Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nuevo?-

-Si así es-

-¿y estas soltero?-

-Jeje si-

-Bueno si quieres compañía no dudes en llamarme, lindura- se despidió guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-

-Así son las chicas de esta escuela, por lo menos la mayoría, te acostumbraras…. algún día- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa, a lo que el chico le respondió con una cara de asco.

-Oye ¿Por qué esa cara? Parece que le agradas a las chicas, follaras todo el día, ¿no te agrada la idea?-

-Perdón pero no soy ese tipo de persona-

-¿Eres….?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿…..gay?-

-¡claro que no! ¡¿Que te pasa?-

Ichigo lo miro unos segundos antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas, Ulquiorra trato de mantener la compostura, pero la risa es contagiosa y lentamente se le fue dibujando y termino riéndose también, luego escucho que alguien susurraba su nombre a lo que miro para atrás, donde estaban sus compañeros con cara de WDF?.

-¿son tus amigos?- dijo Ichigo.

-Pues si- dijo Stark un poco impresionado.

-Bueno yo soy Ichigo, es un placer conocerlos-

-Puedes dejar las formalidades, eso no va con nosotros, yo soy Stark el líder y bajista de la banda.-

-Yo soy Grimmjow, soy el 2do guitarrista-

-Yo soy Nnoritra, soy el baterista-

-¿y exactamente como se llama su grupo?-

-Se llama… a decir verdad no le hemos puesto nombre-

-Bueno iba a contarle a Ulquiorra sobra sobre mi negocio, así que acompáñenme, les va a interesar-

Entraron a la cafetería que como todo en esa escuela… era un caos, aunque por alguna razón al entrar ellos se fue reduciendo a un murmullo, en la escuela donde te sientas y como actúas le da a los demás una breve descripción de quien eres, claro que al principio no sirve de mucho ya que la mayoría de la gente suele ser muy superficial, Ichigo los condujo a la mesa donde regularmente se sienta, donde estaban Orihime, sus amigas, los amigos de Ichigo (Urio y Sado).

-¿Ya conocías a Ichigo?- dijo Orihime algo ingenua.

-Si tuve el placer de-

-Bien ya me estoy confundiendo, pero en fin, chicos ellas son Nell, Rukia, Halibell y ellos Urio y Sado-

-Bueno para los que no me conocen yo soy Ulquiorra y mis amigos son Stark, Nnoritra y Grimmjow-

-Bien, my negocio es el siguiente, soy un contrabandista escolar-

-¿contrabandista?-

-Verán, tengo muchos contactos dentro y fuera del internado, puedo conseguirles casi cualquier cosa, permisos para salir, drogas, ropa, accesorios, solo pagan lo que cuesta, llamo a un par de personas y en unos días lo traen-

-Dios, pues ya tenemos unos cuantos pedidos-

-¿Cómo que?-

-Yo necesito cuerdas para guitarra- dijo ulquiorra.

-Yo necesito un amplificador- dijo Stark.

-Yo necesito un par de baquetas- dijo Nnoritra.

-Y yo un cable de conexión-

-Entonces es cierto lo que dicen de ustedes- dijo Nell algo alarmada.

Ellos se miraron algo extrañados.

-¿Qué dicen…que?-

-Que ustedes fueron los chicos que tocaron ayer por la tarde- al oírse esa pregunta, un silencio sepulcral invadió la cafetería, incluso se escucho un ligero eco cuando Nnoritra contesto.

-Sí, somos nosotros-

El silencio se esparció unos segundos hasta que alguien salto:

-¿y quiénes son los guitarristas?-

Grimmjow y Ulquiorra se miraron y levantaron la mano.

-¿Y el baterista?-

-Yo-

Pronto se escuchaba el bullicio y los comentarios, Orihime con la mirada en su comida se sentía algo agobiada.

-_Ahora es popular, no volverá a hablarme, así son todos- _de pronto se sorprendió al sentir un liquido frío caer sobre ella manchar su ropa.

-oops, lo siento- todos (menos los que estaban en la mesa ) se empezaron a reír cruelmente a carcajadas, Orihime muy avergonzada se levanto, y fue a cambiarse, y un par de minutos después sonó el timbre para entrar a los cursos (aulas, salones, como quieran llamarle) los recién conocidos se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su respectiva clase, sin embargo antes de irse, Ulquiorra miro hacia atrás donde estaba Yashiro, esta no se dio cuenta, estaba tratando de disimular que se estaba muriendo de risa, se mordía los labios pero era en vano, no podía ocultar esa sonrisa algo tétrica, Ulquiorra frunció el seño, le recordaba a los chicos de su antigua escuela.

Ya en los cursos, Orihime que tenía otra camisa puesta, mientras entraba al curso noto como algunos la miraban y susurraban, sintió como su mente le rogaba que corriera y como sus piernas temblaban, se sentó en su escritorio y bajo la mirada, escucho como algunos se reían en voz baja, instintivamente empezó a juguetear con un mechón de su cabello delatando lo nerviosa que estaba. Por otro lado Ichigo y Urio la observaron unos segundos, luego llamaron a Ulquiorra que se sentaba a su lado y le señalaron a donde estaba la chica.

Los iris de sus ojos se achicaron como si pensara en algo, era otro de esos recuerdos, la misma expresión nerviosa, la misma mirada llena de miedo, la razón de ser tan amable con ella era porque ella es como un reflejo de su pasado.

-Yashiro es una perra, nunca deja de molestarla- dijo Urio.

-Para el colmo Hime es muy insegura y este tipo de cosas se le suben a la cabeza-

-Pobrecita, alguien debería ayudarla-

-Seeeeeeeeee- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mirando a Ulquiorra fijamente.

-No se peleen por hacerlo- dijo parándose de su asiento.

Se sentó en el asiento a su lado, ella se limito a mirarlo temerosa de lo que fuera a decirle.

-No dejes que te afecte-

-… ¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste, no dejes que ese tipo de cosas te afecten, te lo dice alguien que ha pasado por lo mismo que tu- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Ella lo miro y una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra entro el profesor, con su típico humor negro, ordenando a todos volver a sus asientos.

-Traigo lo resultados de sus exámenes y ¡Felicidades!-

Todos levantaros los rostros muy emocionados.

-Son las peores calificaciones que he visto, pero tranquilos no todos reprobaron, la mayor puntuación fue para Orihime con 90, aplausos-

Al menos la mitad del curso aplaudió lenta y desanimadamente.

-Parece que será la lista de la clase así que si no le molesta sería bueno que habláramos después de clases, tal vez la escojamos delegada de la clase-

-Las chicas listas lo hacen por detrás- dijo Yashiro mientras los estudiantes de la clase se echaban a reír.

-La que se quedara en clase es usted Yashiro, porque además de su osadía saco la peor nota de la clase- ella lo miro con frialdad.

Para el final del día habían dado el horario de clase, los estudiantes se despedían y se iban a sus respectivos dormitorios, sin embargo Ulquiorra discretamente se dirigió al viejo teatro, donde habían hecho el pasado concierto, Orihime quería decirle algo, pero cuando vio que se dirigía hacia el bosque, lo siguió sigilosamente, solo para ver que estaba haciendo, el entro al teatro, en el escenario estaban sus instrumentos, le echo una mirada a su guitarra eléctrica, como cuando un hombre mira a una mujer hermosa, se dirigió a una esquina del escenario, y de un estuche saco una guitarra acústica, Orihime se limito a mirarlo desde una ventana.

Se sentó en la orilla del escenario, y empezó a tocar, no le gustaba cantar o nada por el estilo, se conformaba con tocar una guitarra, era una canción suave y hermosa, _(poison-every rose has its thorn), _ella estaba fascinada, más que por la hermosa melodía, la sonrisa que Ulquiorra llevaba, se dirigió a otra ventana pero cometió un error, piso una rama, Ulquiorra dejo de tocar levanto la mirada rápidamente, miro a los lados, pero no vio a nadie, Orihime se había escondido, guardo la guitarra y se marcho, Orihime en silencio entro al teatro, se dirigió al estuche y con mucha delicadeza lo abrió, era una guitarra preciosa, de un color negro y brillante al punto que podía ver su refleja en ella, tan bella al punto que el mismísimo Hendrix podría tocarla con la cabeza bien alta.

La rozo con sus dedos unos segundos, cerró lentamente el estuche, antes de marcharse miro hacia el escenario, casi podía verlo tacando, sonrió algo avergonzada, y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

Chachararán! Perdón la tardanza jeje, mi compu esta media loca, muchísimas gracias por sus críticas y comentarios, comente que tal lo hice Porfa.


	4. Spit it out

¡Hola de nuevo! ¡¿Que tal como están mi gente? Yo muy mal porque en mi país (republica dominicana) a cada rato esta temblando la tierra y eso asusta D=, quería agradecerles por sus queridas críticas y comentarios, es algo que me motiva en serio, muchas gracias y sin más nostalgias aquí está el Cap:

**o0o**o0o**

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Flashback***<strong>_

_**Ya había escapado de su casa, y no podía volver por nada del mundo, sabía que si su padre lo encontraba iba a matarlo, lo que sabía que era una pésima idea, pero a esa hora suponía que él no debía estar en casa, y su madre… bueno, ella nunca iso nada por él, ni siquiera se preocupaba por darle una mejor vida, era una versión femenina de su padre.**_

_**Entro a la casa asustado y nervioso, no estaba seguro de si sus cosas seguían ahí pero ya no importaba, su madre no estaba y eso lo hacía sospechar, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir el agarre de su padre en su cuello con tal fuerza que parecía que quisiera rompérselo. **_

_**-¡Volviste!- Grito tirándolo al suelo y empezando a golpearlo con fuerza.**_

_**-¡Tu madre se suicido después de que te marchaste!, ¡¿Sabes por que?- **_

_**-¡Yo…No…!-**_

_**-¡Porque era igual de cobarde que tú!- **_

_***¡Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir!* gritaba en su cabeza, su rostros sangraba, con la fuerza que le quedaba se zafó de su agarre, corrió a la concina y tomo un cuchillo de cortar carne sin que su padre se diera cuenta, el cual corrió tras de él con intención de matarlo, la conciencia del chico se despego por unos segundos, pero cuando reacciono, todo era completamente diferente.**_

_**El cayó al suelo aterrado y con dificultades para respirar, tiro el cuchillo que hace pocos segundos había empuñado, sus ropas estaban tapizadas en sangre, miro aterrado el cadáver de su padre mientras su mente trataba de procesar desesperadamente lo que acababa de pasar.**_

_**-…Yo… Yo…- susurro mientras miraba sus manos cubiertas de sangre que se mesclaban con las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.**_

_**Un grito alarido de horror salió de su boca**_

**Maldita sea la escuela, capitulo 4: Spit it out**

_*****fin del flashback*****_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, se había quedado dormido escuchando música, miro su mp3, batería 0%, se levanto de su cama, sus compañeros aun dormían, sintió su rostro mojado y que algo goteaba de él.

-Un sueño… solo fue un sueño…-

Se paso la mano por la cara, para encontrarla mojada con un par de lagrimas.

-Que estúpido…-

Era la tarde de un frio y nublado sábado, como era fin de semana no tenían clases, así que todos estaban o estudiando o vagueando por ahí, y los chicos no eran la excepción, y todos estaban pegaditos, porque no basta con el aire acondicionado de la escuela, están a finales de invierno y se están congelando, usando abrigos de lana gruesa de esos que si usas en verano apareces calcinado dentro de ellos, la nieve aun caía.

Estaban conversando y maquillándose en el baño nada más que el demonio y sus clones, Yashiro, y su nunca faltante grupo de amigas por conveniencia y nada más, aunque ella no quería aceptarlo así nadie lo negaba.

-entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer con los chicos nuevos, Yashiro?-

-Debo admitir que… me sorprenden, la mayoría de los chicos normales actúan como idiotas mimados pero… ¿Por qué ellos son tan diferentes?-

-Sinceramente, con la posición que van ganando en la escuela, me parece sorprendente que se junten con ''la clase baja''-

-Eso es lo más interesante, no son orgullosos o presumidos, un cretino común aprovecharía para ganar popularidad o follar como un conejo, ¿Por qué con ellos es diferente?-

-No lo sé, pero escuche que terminaste con tu novio hace poco, ¿te meterás con alguno de ellos?-

-eso estoy pensando, con el guitarrista, el de ojos verdes y anillo en el labio-

-¡¿esa belleza de ojos verdes?-

-Jajaja, si ese mismo, el es completamente diferente a todos los novios anteriores que he tenido, es el único chico en esta escuela que no me ha coqueteado o me ha lanzado miraditas, además de sus compañeros, ni siquiera se ha parado a saludarme aunque sea una vez-

-Tal vez seas tú que debiera dar ese primer paso-

-Si tienes razón, aunque no es mi costumbre, tarde o temprano caerá rendido como todos los otros, lo quiero para mí, y me encargare de destrozar a toda chica que se me ponga en el medio- concluyo, con una enferma y tétrica sonrisa manipuladora.

0o*0o*0o*al día siguiente*0o*0o*0o*

_***flashback***_

_**Tortura mental, no había otras palabras para describir lo que se siente la hija bastarda de un empresario multimillonario que ni siquiera la aprecia un poco, la trata como si fuera un objeto cualquiera, como si nunca estuviera ahí.**_

_**-De nuevo- dejo el imponente señor Orihime, dueño de una de las cadenas hoteleras más exitosas del mundo.**_

_**Inoue trago saliva, estaba bastante nerviosa y triste, y abriendo la boca trato de citar por octogésima vez esa difícil frase en alemán, al terminar, con timidez y ojos cansados levanto la cabeza para mirarlo, solo para conseguir la fría y cruel mirada de desaprobación de su padre.**_

_**-Por que no eres como tus hermanos- concluyo marchándose.**_

_**El rostro de Orihime se quedo intacto mirando al mismo sitio, sus ojos se humedecieron y las lagrimas cayeron como cataratas, se mordió el labio para no gritar pues ganas no le faltaban, y su madre ya no estaba para consolarla.**_

_***fin del flashback***_

Orihime caminaba tímidamente por el campus, tímida pero alegre y sonriente, disfrutando un helado de chocolate con fresas de esos que tanto le gustan, el día parecía tornarse agradable después de aquel desagradable recuerdo, miro hacia la derecha y no tan lejos vio a Ichigo hablando con Rukia, típico, ya estaba acostumbrada, se alejo y se sentó debajo de un árbol.

*siempre ha sido así* pensó *yo siempre estoy en segundo lugar*

*Tal vez… tal vez si fuera más linda yo le hubiera gustado a Ichigo*

*_**otro flashback***_

_**La verdad era que, desde niña siempre le había gustado Ichigo, le había…**_

_**-¿Oye porque no me dices quien es hime-chan?-**_

_**-Jajaja es un secreto-**_

_**-¡pero somos amigas!-**_

_**-Pero sigue siendo un secreto-**_

_**-Buenos días hime-chan, ¿Quién es tu amiga?-**_

_**-Soy Rukia Kuchiki, es un placer-**_

_**-Ichigo, el placer es mío, ¿quieres ir a tomar una malteada?-**_

_**-¡claro!- concluyeron marchándose como si Orihime nunca hubiera estado ahí-**_

_***…él nunca me ha invitado a tomar una malteada… además… ¿Qué yo no estaba aquí?***_

_**0o0opocos días después0o0o0o**_

_**-Hoy… hoy es el día- dijo mirando hacia donde estaba un solitario y distraído Ichigo.**_

_**-Hoy le diré lo que siento- concluyo acercándose **_

_**-Buenos días, Kurozaki-kun-**_

_**-Orihime-chan, buenos días-**_

_**-Tan de buen humor como siempre… escucha, hay algo que quiero decirte-**_

_**-¡que curioso yo también quería decirte algo!-**_

_**-Pues… tu primero-**_

_**-¡Me gusta Rukia!-**_

_**-… ¿que?-**_

_**-¡Ella me gusta, y acepto salir con migo!, ¿pero que era lo que me ibas a decir?-**_

_**-N-nada… ya no tiene importancia- dijo marchándose.**_

_**-¿Qué tendrá?, estaba bien hace unos segundos-**_

_***fin del flashback***_

*¿Será… será que soy fea?* pensó mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

*El ya no me gusta… ¿pero porque nunca le guste?* una lagrima corrió por su mejilla

-¿Por qué lloras?, ¿te hicieron algo?- dijo el chico de ojos verdes parado frente a ella.

-¡¿Eh? a no, no te preocupes, estoy bien!- ella no se había percatado de que él estaba allí.

-¿Segura?, puedo romperle la cara a quien allá sido-

-No no tienes que-

-Entonces que tienes- dijo sentándose a su lado

-Es solo un mal recuerdo, no te preocupes-

-No dejes que eso te amargue, deja ir el pasado-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-Te invito una malteada-

-¿Q-que?- *nadie nunca me había invitado una malteada, ni siquiera mis amigas*

El puso su mano suavemente sobre la de ella haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Anda, vamos a la cafetería, tomate una malteada con migo, ¿sí?-

-… está bien-

No se dijeron palabra en todo el camino, la verdad la garganta de Orihime estaba serrada por los nervios, mas porque ulquiorra no le había soltado la mano, ella estaba completamente sonrojada y el al parecer disfrutaba verla así, se notaba por la sonrisa divertida que llevaba.

-2 de chocolate-

-Oye, nunca me he tomado una de estas- dijo la chica al fin para romper el hielo.

-¿en serio?, ¿vaya por que no?, son deliciosas-

-Bueno, mi papa dice que engordan y que yo debo ser…- el chico la miro con seriedad.

-¿debes ser que?-

-No nada- *perfecta*

-Bueno…- dijo el sentándose en una mesa después de ella. -¿Qué tal esta?-

Ella miro la malteada un poco dudosa antes de darle un pequeño sorbo -¡Es deliciosa ¡-

-Te lo dije, y sobre lo que te dije antes, deja ir el pasado-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Que no seas el resultado de un pasado si no la causa de un futuro-

Ella lo miro algo sorprendida, bajo la mirada sonrojada y sonrió dulcemente.

-Oye no bajes la cara, tienes una sonrisa preciosa-

-¿E-enserio?-

-¡Claro!-

-Oye… gracias, por el consejo, me has ayudado mucho-

-De nada, cuando tengas problemas no dudes en contarme-

-… ¿Por qué eres tan amable con migo?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Bueno…- se puso a juguetear con la punta del sorbete, y su cara denotaba algo de nervios –Ningún chico es así de amable con migo, ósea, Urio, Chat y Ichigo solo se preocupan por mí y me dicen que haga algo, no recuerdo la última vez que un chico me trato así, creo que nunca a ocurrido y no sé cómo actuar, ¿Por qué eres así con migo?-

-Porque tú eres como yo, pero antes, y sé que te debe doler mucho, yo no tenía ayuda en ese tiempo, por eso quiero ayudarte…- ese último comentario iso que abriera sus ojos de par en par.

-… Y porque creo que tú… tu me…- bajo la mirada al oscuro color de la malteada, se veía algo avergonzado.

-¿Si?- *será posible que…*

-T-tu me agradas- dijo levantando la mirada rápidamente.

-Oh… entiendo- *No eso no es posible*

-…Tu me también me agradas- Ahora el sonrojado era a el

-Estoy un poco mareado, creo que debería ir a mi cuarto- dijo tratando de disimular y poner una excusa.

-Está bien, muchas gracias por la malteada, la disfrute- dijo mientras se ponían e pie y salían del local.

-De nada, la próxima vez será helado-

-¿La próxima vez?-

-Si- dijo tomándola de la mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla. –La próxima vez-

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?-

-Jajaja un simple beso de amigos, chao-

Ella lo observo marcharse unos segundos antes de dirigirse al edificio donde estaba su habitación, su cara estaba totalmente roja y su corazón latía con rapidez, aun no creía lo que acababa de pasar, se paro en el puente que cruza el riachuelo, y miro sorprendida su reflejo en el agua al ver lo roja que estaba, sonrió para sí y siguió su camino.

*Yo… conozco esta sensación* pensó mirando el cielo atardecido.

-Estoy… enamorada de él-

Ella siguió su camino, pero no se percato de algo, había una chica escuchándola, la cual le había observado desde que se estaba tomando la malteada con Ulquiorra, sonrió perversamente y susurro…

-ESTO SERA UN ESCANDALO-

0o0o esa tarde en la habitación de los chicos 0o0o

Estaban cada uno en su cama, haciendo sus respectivas labores y metidos en sus respectivos asuntos, Grimmjow miraba la tele, Nnoritra chucherichiaba en internet, Stark leía un libro y Ulquiorra dormía, curiosamente, sea lo que sea que estuviera soñando se le veía bastante feliz, estaba sonriendo y estaba sonrojado, aunque eso estaba cerca de terminar, Grimmjow se le acerco lentamente y con delicadeza le coloco los audífonos en los oídos, subió el mp3s a todo volumen y no encontró una mejor canción que poner más que byob de SOAD.

-¡¿Quieres provocarme un maldito infarto?- dijo molesto y lanzándole una almohada a la cara.

-Jajajaja perdón pero acaban de tocar el timbre para ir a cenar-

-Olvídalo, no tengo hambre-

_-_Estas sonrojado, ¿con que soñabas?-

-Con nada-

-¿Con nada? ¡A claro! Con una chica-

-Vete a joder a alguien más Grimmjow-

-Ok descansa- concluyo retirándose.

-Mierda, ella era hermosa…- susurro mirando al techo sonrojado.

-… Orihime… en mis sueños… era realmente hermosa-

***0o0o*** fin del capítulo 3 ***0o0o***

* * *

><p>¡Al fin! ¡Lo termine!, perdóneme por la tardanza, y aclarando un par de cosas si, Ulquiorra mato a su padre D: pero vamos se lo merecía era un bastardo, en los próximos capis contare las historias de los otros personajes. Gracias por su paciencia y por leer mis fics, paz.<p> 


End file.
